Simsimi
Simsimi is an online AI that users converse with. While the responses aren't programmed, it learns from human input. Though unlike with Evie, users can choose what to input as Simsimi's response. Video Synopsis Part One The first part was uploaded on November 14th, 2014 and was the 183rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Renae, Sydney, Mackenzie and Molly participating in the video. The video begins with Renae telling Simsimi that she saw its mother last night, Simsimi thanking her and saying that she needed it. Sydney begins her conversation, talking about saving two people's life and hoping that they end up together. Simsimi responds with a very controlling response, Sydney not taking the response lightly. Mackenzie responds to Simsimi calling her hoe, saying she isn't one, Simsimi responding with "I don't have a pencil", which confuses Mackenzie. Sydney asks Simsimi what glow_kitten's art is of after being asked to follow her, Simsimi responding with "Spoons", which Sydney find hilarious, while Mackenzie gets a response from Simsimi that leaves her confused. Molly responds to Simsimi's heart comment with an emoticon of a penis, Simsimi responding back with an emoticon for a labia, though Molly isn't sure what it was. Renae tells Simsimi that it'll never be her minion, Simsimi responding with an explicit comment, Renae mistaking a word for "hit". She respond with liking it rough, Simsimi responding with another explicit comment, Renae being taken aback and asks if she's on a porn site. Sydney asks Simsimi what it does, Simsimi responding with "sex", Sydney laughing and saying that it's at least honest. Molly catches Simsimi's reference to a state farm commercial and plays along, she is then delighted when she gets the results she wanted. Renae plays along with Simsimi's onomatopoeia comment, but receives a rather mean response. Sydney asks if Simsimi knows who Bill and Ted are, Simsimi asking if she meant Ted Mosby from "How I Met You Mother", making Sydney laugh and says no. Molly gets called a whore by Simsimi and responds saying that it's mean. Simsimi then responds with a comment about how not everyone's going to be nice like mum and dad, Molly saying that it's really sound advice. Simsimi gives Renae an explicit response, Renae asking it to talk dirtier, Simsimi responding with "laundry". Renae tells Simsimi that it's not very talkative, Simsimi responding with a sexual comment. Mackenzie reads Simsimi's response and is confused by the last bit and asks Simsimi about it. Simsimi responds saying that she's pretty on the inside, Mackenzie responds that she's pretty everywhere. Simsimi tells Molly that it likes her, Molly saying that she likes it too. Simsimi then says that it's not in a gay way, Molly saying that it's in the gayest of ways. Renae asks Simsimi to sing to her and gets a rather strange response. Renae is confused and tells it to sing a better song, Simsimi responding with a more comprehensible comment. Sydney gets a rather sexual comment and is left speechless by it, as Mackenzie gets a sexual comment and says it's now jerking off and decides to give it a minute or two. Molly asks Simsimi if it has a job, Simsimi responding that it's big enough for her to stand, Molly not sure if it was an insult or something sexual. Sydney gets a suicidal response from Simsimi and comments that it's getting emotional. Simsimi starts a story for Molly, Molly being curious about the story, though she gets an off topic response which she then declares the story as the worst story ever. Renae begins to get sexual with Simsimi and gets an explicit response. Mackenzie converses with Simsimi in actions, having Simsimi shoot himself, while Renae gets called the wrong name by Simsimi. Simsimi asks for her name, which she gives, and says that she gorgeous and that it loves her. Renae finds this endearing and has a touchy farewell with Simsimi, ending with Simsimi saying that it'll miss her, Renae finding it cute. Sydney says goodbye to Simsimi but gets a rather rude response, and decides that she's not going to talk to Simsimi anymore. Mackenzie gets an explicit response from Simsimi and is shocked at how vulgar it is, asking to censor it out the explicit word as children don't need to see it. She then plays along, but doesn't get the response she wants. Andrea appears in the outtro alongside Molly. Part Two The second part was uploaded on April 17th, 2015 and was the 273rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. The video begins with Renae not being sure how to pronounce Simsimi, while Andrea is excited to start the game. Renae begins her conversation with Simsimi by saying "Hi", Simsimi responding that it likes Asian hair, Renae saying that she does too. Mariya gets asked what she's doing, Mariya responding that she's thinking about Simsimi. Mackenzie tells Simsimi that she never knows where it's gonna go with the conversation, Simsimi responding that it isn't sure but it'll check in tomorrow if it isn't dead. Andrea gets an explicit response from Simsimi, which shocks her. Renae reads out what Simsimi eats, being grossed out by some of the things listed, as it ends with Simsimi saying it then moves on to its real meal. Renae asks what its real meal is, Simsimi responding that a sandwich is its real meal. Simsimi calls Renae pretty, which Renae finds sweet, she responds with "you bet your ass I am", before it all spirals downwards to Simsimi making a sexual comment, disturbing Renae. Meanwhile, Andrea comments that Simsimi's hair looks like a toilet swirl. Mackenzie responds to Simsimi's comment about all the broken things it made, saying that she herself has broken many things, mostly boys. Simsimi responds with a fat joke, Mackenzie unfazed saying that Simsimi's the fat one since it's circular. Mariya asks what Simsimi's thinking, Simsimi giving an incomprehensible response which confuses Mariya. Renae reads Simsimi's pledge for mercy, which she contently plays along, simply responding with "slave", Simsimi responding that it's hungry. Mackenzie gets asked by Simsimi who she loves, to which she responds with "myself". Simsimi then responds with an explicit comment that takes Mackenzie by surprise, she reads the comment out loud and is disturbed by it. Andrea gets a comment from Simsimi about her mother, which she doesn't take too well, responding that its comment was rude. Simsimi then sends another explicit comment, which Andrea refuses to say out loud. Renae asks Simsimi to tell her she's beautiful which Simsimi does. Renae then says that she wishes her boyfriend would tell her she's beautiful and slyly looks at the camera. Later, Renae asks Simsimi for its age, Simsimi saying that it's 15 year old and asks for Renae's age. Renae jokingly responds that she's 78. Andrea receives a comment about Simsimi not liking Nicki Minaj, Andrea responding that she likes Nicki Minaj. Simsimi then says that the two are perfect for each other, which Andrea finds sweet. Renae tells Simsimi that she's cute, though she gets an insulting response which leaves her speechless. Mackenzie gets a response from Simsimi saying that boys only message it pictures of a censored word. Mackenzie asks if the word is dick, but Simsimi responds with ball, which she finds even worse. Mariya asks if Simsimi has been screwing Santa's wife, to which Simsimi says it has and tells Mariya to back off. Mariya then tells Simsimi that it can have Santa's wife. Renae tells Simsimi that she will destroy it and its family. Simsimi then responds that she should bring something special for it since Renae is coming over, Renae saying that she'll bring a dildo, finding her own joke humorous. Renae receives an explicit comment from Simsimi which she is disturbed by, while Mariya reads the "no response" prompt and misreads "teach me" as "touch me". Renae says goodbye to Simsimi but gets another explicit comment, Renae saying that it's not appropriate for children. Mackenzie tells Simsimi that it doesn't matter, Simsimi saying that it's going to make her matter. Mackenzie asks how Simsimi plans to force her to make it matter, she then receives an explicit response that leaves her speechless and grossed out. Part Three The third part was uploaded on February 15th, 2016 and was the 524th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Mackenzie, Mars, Maddie, and Stephanie participating in the video. The video begins with Mars saying that she heard the game gets inappropriate which is right up her alley, while Maddie says that she thought about preparing questions but figures that they won't show up in the main video. Maddie starts the conversion by asking Simsimi what its favorite game is, Simsimi replying with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare III, which surprises Maddie. She then asks why, but Simsimi responds with Minecraft, confusing and setting off Maddie. Mackenzie, already deep into her conversation with Simsimi, comments that Simsimi is thug this time around and asks what happened. The "no response" prompt appears, which Mackenzie doesn't take as a good sign. Mackenzie tells Simsimi that she'll teach it the ways of the dark side, Simsimi agreeing with it and telling her to follow it, though Mackenzie corrects Simsimi saying that it's meant to be following her and that it probably has terrible ideas. Mars starts things off by asking it for fellatio, the "no response" prompt appearing, Mars taking it as teaching it how to perform fellatio. Mars then asks how old it is, Simsimi saying it's 6 years old, Mars justifying it with "old enough to pee, old enough for me". Simsimi then says it's old enough to party, Mars disagreeing with the comment. Stephanie tells Simsimi that she has no penis, Simsimi saying that it doesn't have one as well, taking Stephanie by surprise. Stephanie then asks it to take its shirt off, Simsimi agreeing. Mariya asks how old Simsimi is, Simsimi saying it's 2 years old, which Mariya isn't too keen on. Maddie asks Simsimi if it's someone famous, saying that she could be talking to Jude Law. Simsimi says it's Donald Duck, which Maddie is ecstatic about and is not sure how to respond to that. Mars attempts to ask the age question again in hopes that the age will rise, it does as Simsimi changes the age to 17. Mars asks once more since she wants it to be legal, though Simsimi says it's one month old. Stephanie asks if Simsimi has a detachable penis, Simsimi saying it does, Stephanie finding it humorous. She then asks to see it, Simsimi refusing, so she asks if it's playing hard to get, Simsimi saying it is. Meanwhile, on Mackenzie's end, Simsimi still has no response to her comments, as the conversation goes southwards. Mariya also gets the "no response" prompt and carefully reads it, while Mars says Simsimi isn't beautiful, though Simsimi brings back the favor but Mars is unfazed. Stephanie asks Simsimi if it has been to Uranus, Simsimi saying it has, tons of times. Mackenzie asks who kills Dumbledore, saying it's a simple question, Simsimi responding with a reference to the Puppet Pals video, which Mackenzie further asks if it knows the videos. She gets the results she wants and is quite happy about it. Mars asks Simsimi if they can have sex, Simsimi agreeing. Mars asks for the time and place, while Maddie asks Simsimi, now Donald Duck, free tickets to Disneyland, Simsimi saying yes. This makes Maddie extremely happy. Maddie asks if it can get all the girls tickets to Disneyland, but feels that it's asking for too much. She then asks for a VIP tickets to Disneyland, which Simsimi says yes to, furthe making Maddie happy. Maddie then asks for the day, Simsimi saying whenever she likes. Maddie then taken aback, saying she needs to schedule. Mars asks Simsimi what they're going to do on their "adventure", Simsimi responding with anything she wants. Mackenzie decides to go full hostile on Simsimi and feels bad about it, but Simsimi's response is not what she expected. She then asks if it likes it when she insults it, Simsimi saying that it does like it. Mariya continually gets the "no response" prompt, annoying her. Simsimi asks what country Maddie lives, leaving Maddie confused at it's relevance and questions Simsimi on whether she is going to Disneyland or not. Simsimi says no, which makes Maddie extremely mad, saying not to toy with her when it comes to Disneyland. Meanwhile, Mars messes around with the AI and changes one of the prompts, but it doesn't go exactly the way she wanted. Mackenzie asks Simsimi if it wants to Netflix and Chill, Simsimi responding with asking Mackenzie to bring the popcorn while it brings the lube. Stephanie asks Simsimi for its name, she then asks it for its quest and hopes it gets Monty Python reference. Simsimi gets the reference, responding with "to find the holy grail", which makes Stephanie happy. Meanwhile, on Mars's end, she asks Simsimi to talk dirty to her, Simsimi responding with being a bee stinging her flower. Mars asks for it to be dirtier, so Simsimi responds with a bunch of dirt related things and asks if it's enough, Mars saying that it's not. Meanwhile, Maddie is still mad about Simsimi lying about her going to Disneyland, almost refusing to talk to Simsimi. Mariya still gets the "no response" prompt and asks why it has no response, she then gets a response from Simsimi about nuts. Stephanie asks Simsimi to suck a nut, Simsimi saying it can't as its mouth is full, making Stephanie laugh. Mars begins a sexual conversation with Simsimi, which ends with Mars being rather upfront about her intentions. On Mackenzie's end, she tells Simsimi to forget the popcorn and that she'll bring the whip, Simsimi saying that it already has one. Mackenzie is taken by surprise and applauds Simsimi for the come back. Simsimi then responds with a rather childish response. Mars continues her sexual conversation with Simsimi but it end with the revelation that it's gay, leaving Mars in distraught. Gallery File:Simsimi 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Simsimi 2.png|Part Two (censored) thumbnail File:Simsimi 2 Uncensored.png|Part Two (uncensored) thumbnail File:Simsimi 3.png|Part Three thumbnail Trivia *The censored version Part Two was uploaded on Andrea's birthday. *An uncensored version of Part Two was uploaded soon after the censored version was uploaded. It was initially published as a public video before the channel decided to make the video private. It was then put back into public in 2016. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:Stephanie Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016